


The beautiful land of the Nude

by Azure_Lussuria



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Archery, BDSM, Bath Houses, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Beach Holidays, Beach Sex, Belly Rubs, Bestiality, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bubble Bath, Bukkake, Campfires, Cannibalism, Carnival, Child Marriage, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual Underage Sex, Cults, Diving, Erections, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Festivals, Fictional Religion & Theology, Flexibility, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Foreskin Play, Forest Sex, Forests, Gags, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, Gymnastics, Gyms, Happy Ending, Hive Mind, Horniness, Horny Teenagers, Human Sacrifice, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, Impregnation, Inappropriate Erections, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Rituals, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Naked Cuddling, Nude Beach, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Nudism, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pagan Festivals, Partial Nudity, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Religion Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Rough Sex, Sacrifice, Sauna, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex In A Cave, Sex Positions, Sex on Furniture, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Showers, Sibling Incest, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slavery, Slaves, Snow, Summer, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teen Pregnancy, The Author Regrets Everything, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Sacrifice, Virginity, Wicca, Winter Wonderland, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Lussuria/pseuds/Azure_Lussuria
Summary: In a distant land far far away there lies a beautiful land where everyone is a nudist, and clothing is not allowed whatsoever. In this jolly cluster of islands, beaches, rivers, mountains and small towns there lives a colony of nudists of every age, young to old. They all worship a great deity known as The Great One, who loves all his children and presides with a gentle, loving and sexual rule. This anthology is both a documentary of this dreamy land; of its geography, culture, festivals and religions, as well as a journal of the day-to-day lives of each of the inhabitants as a select highlighted few find themselves tied together on a unified lusty path to greatness and the love of all.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	The beautiful land of the Nude

**Author's Note:**

> This is NSFW, highly NSFW.
> 
> This is also a fantasy and should not be taken otherwise.
> 
> Proceed with caution. I warned you.
> 
> I do not condone any of the behavior seen here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A basic and concise introduction to the land of the Nude, including its geography, culture, religion and other matters suitable for a newcomer to this wonderful and mystical dreamland.
> 
> This work is purely of fiction and fantasy. I do not condone any of this whatsoever. This is NSFW so leave now if you do not wish to read this.

** Introduction **

The land itself has no name and has had no name. From what brief accounts that could be salvaged from the remnants of documents belonging to explorers that ventured there we could deduce that since it was a land of nudists where clothing was non existent, even outlawed, it was called the land of the Nude. And such accounts are vague and meager, as all of the explorers that journeyed there never returned, having presumably fallen under the entrancing spell of the island and its natives and joined them.

Though expeditions to the land are rare as few have ever returned from it, and those who have were highly reluctant and exhibited antisocial behavior and began practicing nudism at all times much to the disapproval of their employers and society, claiming to want to return to their true homes and return to the way nature intended them to be such that they had to be detained and admitted to containment. When this proved ineffective they were ultimately shipped back on a raft to the land of the Nude so that their wishes may be fulfilled.

As of the present, nobody is exactly sure where the land precisely is. All accounts of its geographical location differ and even contradict, which may be a result of the island's effects on the researchers, causing them to become delusional to their original goal and join the colonists.

The land itself runs on a primary basis of sex and sexual activity, almost in a Pagan or Wicca fashion. Rituals are based off of it though it is all in a good name of the deity that is universally worshipped by the inhabitants of the land, and brings many prosperities to the land.

** Geography **

The land itself, or to be more precise and geographically accurate one would have to refer to it as an archipelago, is made up of several islands interlocked by bright blue seas and oceans. Some of the islands are tropical and are surrounded by golden beaches, others are dotted with rainforests and jungles, some with plains, some with mountains, and some with forests and caves which are prone to transforming into a beautiful winter wonderland in the winter. There is also a small city at the heart of the islands where general supplies and other goods are supplied, as well as there being several resorts and services such as saunas, bathhouses and swimming pools.

The heart of the land and its city is surrounded by a beach that connects to the five branches; plains, mountains, forest, beach and rainforest, through large branching pieces of land that are coated in warm sand. Inhabitants of the island each inhabit several areas and are native to each of them, but do venture out to visit other parts to see relatives, or participate in festivals. Each native civilization is slightly more adapted to their native area; those native to the plains have developed more smooth skin and streamlined figures to help them travel through the long waving grass easier, natives to the mountains have developed more lean and thin figures and thicker skin on the soles of their feet to help with navigating the harsh and dangerous landscapes of the mountains, forest natives have a better sense of navigation to help discern between the almost identical landscape as well as better built legs to help with running through the thick and dense forestry and slightly more body mass to provide warmth and insulation against the bitter cold in the winter seasons. Forest natives are unique in the fact that they seek the sheer thrill of being naked in sub-zero conditions unlike any of the other tribes. Natives to the beach have evolved better tans in response to the sun in order to cope with the bright sunshine there, as well as an increased metabolism to increase body temperature to dry off quickly after their often frequent paddles and swims in the seas and oceans, and rainforest natives have developed better mobility and flexibility in their joints as well as better grip strength and foothold balance to help maintain their agility whilst navigating and darting through the trees of the rainforest. Those living in the centre of the land have no natural biological evolution, having lived in a mild and modern environment all their lives generation after generation.

** Entymology and Biology **

In this land, the inhabitants have entymological reference names depending on their ages. Both genders male and female have unique and exclusive names for each age group.

In males, newborns are referred to as they are-newborns. The name is self explanatory as they are newly born. From age 1-5 they become referred to as tadpoles as they have only just freshly sprung from the sperm cells that resemble tadpoles, and are still tumbling and toddling around in life. At this age they begin sexually budding, developing curiosity in sex and begin observing in these activities but are unable to produce sex cells of their own. From age 6-15 they become referred to as nymphs, as they have just spawned from life and are learning to walk on their own two feet and fend for themselves. Note that, despite nymph being a female term normally, it is used to refer to males in this aspect in the land of the Nude. At this age nymphs become sexually advanced and are able to fully participate in activities and rituals and festivals, having struck puberty towards the end of nymph age they become able to impregnate. From age 16-18 they slowly develop into matures, who, as their name suggests, have sexually matured and are able to care for themselves. Such members are often elected co-leaders of clans and heads of festivals where they may perform important acts to appease The Great One. After age 18 they become fully adult and are able to begin a new cycle with their offspring.

In females, newborns are also referred to as newborns, but from age 1-5 they become referred to as egglets, stemming from the fact that they have just hatched from their egg cells in a similar fashion to males from sperm cells. One notable thing about females in the land of Nude is that they mature much faster sexually and begin menstruating at the age of 6. Egglets have a similar curiosity to sex as tadpoles and often watch in events. Age 6-15 sees egglets developing into nymphets which is a more feminized name for a nymph. Nymphets are able to reproduce fully at this stage in their life cycle and often take part in important rituals. They experienced increased menstruation in special festivals when they are at this stage. From 16-18 nymphets become maturettes which is a feminized version of mature, and often take part in festivals that are crucial to the religion of the Nude. Adult females develop after age 18 and become independent.

**Languages**

The languages spoken in the land of the Nude are English and Nudian. Nudian is a uniquely choppy, detached but also fluid language exclusive to the land of the Nude. Speakers of it are only those that inhabit the land, and those within the vicinity of it will automatically understand it as the land seems to exhibit a bio-psychological effect on all the minds of those present on it such that even those who have never heard of the language are fluent in it and understand it perfectly instantly upon arrival. Possible hypotheses include the air which seems to contain a hormone from the happiness that radiates off of the inhabitants and accumulate into the air. When inhaled this hormone travels in the bloodstream and provides the brain with knowledge of the language. Those who hear it often report it sounding similar to Russian, Ukrainian or Czech.

When leaving the land of the Nude one instantly forgets how to speak or understand Nudian, almost as if they had never learnt it, as the hormone has diffused out of their bloodstream and dissolved due to the different atmosphere and environment outside the land.

Nudian itself has a fixed written form and resembles hieroglyphic symbols both reminiscent of Russian Cyrillic and Egyptian Hieroglyphs.

For sake of ease to the readers, all of the speech in the following anthology of journal stories are either translated into English or were spoken in English at the time of recording.

**Cultures, Religion, and** ** Festivals**

There is no other religion in the land of the Nude except for that of The Great One, or Almighty One as he is referred to in some cases. He is gendered as male and a benevolent father to all of the inhabitants of Nude. He sees them all as his children and he loves them all equally.

The Nudian calendar revolves around several key festivals and rituals, the most important ones are listed below:

The beginning of the new year sees the Novirik festival, which is new year's in Nudian. There are three days of celebrations starting from new year's day. On the first day everyone from each region of the land of Nude comes and gathers in the central beach and everyone runs into the sea and paddles and plays to wash off any regrets and negativity from the past year (though such things are rare in a dreamily happy land like this), and on that night a giant humanoid wooden statue akin to that of a wicker man is burned on top of a giant bonfire. Everyone joins hands and dances around the fire before everyone who is old enough ejaculates onto the flames to fuel it as an offering. There is dancing and singing as well as body painting all night long, and everyone sleeps on the beach for the night. The next morning everyone travels to the temple shrine of The Great One in the town and offers prayer to him, each person then ejaculates into a large golden bowl which is placed at the altar of The Great One. A virgin's blood is required to be sprinkled into the bowl and the people pray to the statue as it mixes. The spirit of The Great One himself will then materialize from the bowl's contents. The spirit will stay with the people for the rest of the festival and dematerializes after the festival. During the last two days of the festival the spirit may choose to engage in sex with anyone at any time and they will be rewarded after. On the final day of the celebrations a pageant is hosted between nymphs and nymphets which allows The Great One to choose a king and queen to engage in sex with, after which he leads them atop the altar and consumes them, ascending them to his dimension to live on as immortal children of him. He then disappears with his newly chosen king and queen, ending the new year's festival.

Halfway throughout the year sees the Rodunost festival, the festival of fertility. All tadpoles, egglets, nymphs and nymphets have their bodies painted and dance on the beach. They then participate in games all throughout the day until midday, where they all gather in a circle and sit with their legs spread out wide, their feet touching. A fire is lit at the centre and they all pray to The Great One, praying for fertility and longevity to their future offspring. Rodunost also has the longest day in the Nudian calender and has the most beautiful sunset. As the sun sets everyone goes to the best places to see it as the main events are yet to start. In the bright light of the full moon another bonfire is lit on the central beach and all tadpoles, egglets, nymphs and nymphets gather once more, taking turns to jump over the fire. Should they be unscathed then they will be blessed with fertility. If they are burned (the fire is fueled by semen and won't cause damage) then they must try again next year. Then, in the bright moonlight of the longest day of the year, all of those who jumped through the fire unscathed will bend down on the beach under the moon and offer their virginities to The Great One who will be summoned from the flames. The process is brief and the blood is collected for later. Everyone finally returns home after a long day of festivities.

The day after Rodunost is the Ivanak festival, the festival of summer. During this day all nymphets will play in the woods and rivers and ponds before providing the water with their discharge. They then proceed to spend a day in the city area of the land where they spend the rest of the day in the showers, pools, baths and spas. Each has an equal chance of being visited by the Spirit of The Great One himself and he can treat them to a variety of pleasures. The festival ends with all the girls sleeping in the ocean in the city's beach.


End file.
